


Stunning

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [8]
Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Operations!Nikita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Walter knows the woman Operations used to be. LFN drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunning

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame for this. My very first LFN fic _ever._ Please be gentle.  
>  A drabble of exactly 100 words. Inspired by **kalalanekent and the included quotes.**

_It's best to be ruthless, but if you're not, it's essential to appear that way._ ~ Michael  
 _Is that your secret Michael, that you only appear to be ruthless?_ ~ Nikita

"Dom has been ingratiating for Tactical." Operations stood in her perch, overlooking Section One. She was a stunning woman—one Walter knew well.

This was not the first time Dominique Madsen had raised Operations' ire. Walter snorted, unsurprised.

Operations glanced over at him. "You know what I require of Tactical."

"I know you can't replace Michael," he challenged.

Every Section One operative knew that Operations could be stunningly ruthless. Only Walter knew she could be stunningly compassionate.

Cold eyes met his. "I'll review her profile on Albans."

Walter turned to go, but could not help but smile. _That's my girl._


End file.
